


Sunshine of your love

by WhatLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Isabel, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Omega Eren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, riren-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the mistreatment of omegas the population has begun to go extinct. With such rare gems few and far between. Some people will do anything to get their hands on one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is my first fanfic so go easy on me please :)  
> based on this amazing artwork from whatlover, linked below
> 
> http://whatlover.tumblr.com/post/110928102681/eren-had-been-held-captive-but-somehow-managed-to

-  
Pant……pant……pant…..  
His legs where aching and his lungs were burning. His body felt like it was going to give out. But he couldn't stop. He finally had his chance to be free. So he pushed forward. Legs moving faster. Jumping over roots and maneuvering through branches. He could see the road up ahead. He just needed to make it to the other side and he could find the nearest village to rest in. Almost there…..almost there….. his vision was going blurry. He was going to pass out any minute now. He had to hold on. He burst through the dense foliage and out on to the road. The last thing he saw was a carriage, before everything went black.  
-  
In the past years, the amount of omegas had become less and less.  
Levi was a young prince back then and hated the way the omegas were treated. He had tried to argue with his father and make him see that this behaviour was unacceptable. His father wouldn’t listen to reason, so the torture of the poor omegas continued. Levi promised that once he was crowned king, he would ban all sort of misbehaviour against the omegas. But he was still 12 when he decided that, which meant he wouldn’t become king as soon as he wished.  
The raven was more than certain that the omegas would become extinct by the time he was crowned king. The people couldn’t wait that long, which meant he had to do something. To this day nobody knows that he was the one, who ordered his father’s execution.  
While lost in thought he felt his carriage come to a sudden halt. He popped his head out from the small window and demanded an explanation. His servant told him that there was someone in the way. He asked for that person to be brought to him and got out of the carriage to meet them halfway.  
Oh? Someone interesting stumbled onto his path. It’s not everyday such alluring and rare creature came his way. Judging by the boys sweet scent, he was an omega.  
Levi reached out and cupped the brunettes jaw. He admits that the young one looked quite handsome, but the state the poor boy was in, was shadowing his full beauty.  
The raven caught a flicker of movement at the corner of his eye. When he took a more careful look, he noted that there is a suspicious figure hiding behind the tree. That’s probably the person this omega was running from. Too bad, he had taken an interest in him and would rather have the brunette to himself.  
“The boy will come with us, put him in the carriage.” He ordered and watched as the brunette was placed gently on the seat. Oh fuck, wait. Nevermind, he got in and moved the brunettes head out of his way and onto his lap once he sat down.  
The carriage soon started moving back towards his castle and for some odd reason, he enjoyed the ride more than before. It probably had to do something with the omega, who was now sleeping on his lap.  
He then raised the brunette and pulled the young one higher into his lap. He placed the omegas head on his shoulder and deeply inhaled the delicious scent.  
It was sweet and incredibly intoxicating. He couldn’t resist the urge to bury his face in the omegas neck. What was he doing? He should stop, but he can’t seem to tear himself away from the omegas skin?  
This is his first time ever meeting an omega. He didn’t know that they were this alluring. He looked so small, delicate in his arms. He wanted to protect him. He felt the need to command his servant to turn back, so he could beat the living crap out of that bastard who dared to harm someone so innocent.  
He gulped and willed himself to pull back from the brunette. He opted to just let his fingertips slide through the omegas hair instead.


	2. Chapter 2

-

     Everything was rocking. He felt nauseas. Why wouldn't he stop moving. Damn his head hurt. He opened his eyes a bit trying to adjust to the blinding light. Where was he? He was in a carriage of some sorts…..his train of thought stopped abruptly when he felt a hand carding through his hair. Wait he recognized that scent…….Alpha! He threw himself to the other side of the cabin. Trying to put as much distance between himself and this mysterious alpha.

     They locked eyes and Eren was lost in a pool of silver. Those eyes like liquid steel, shot right through him. When he finally broke eye contact he was able to take in the other features of this man. He was tall, very tall, his frame took up most of the bench he was sitting on. He had sharp features, a strong jaw, and a presence that screamed dominance. His stark black undercut clashed with his pale complexion, only making him more beautiful in Erens eyes. But at this moment beauty meant nothing. Where was he, and who was this man, and why was he looking at him like that?

    From the looks of things this man was important. His carriage was well furnished, not ridiculously so, but with much better materials than can be purchased on a merchants salary. The man himself was a mystery all together. He sat with a rigid posture and a look that demanded respect. From the mans neat appearance and obvious muscles, Eren would guess that the man was military. But not a common soldier. No someone much higher up. A Captain or Commander maybe? But the signet ring on the mans right hand suggested different. It was a strange crest displaying two overlapping wings. The coat of arms would signify this man as nobility. Probably a member of the kings guard. Those rich bastards. He's been around those type before. They're all greedy and corrupt. If this man was one of them he could never trust him.

     The Kings guard used to come into his village when he was young. They would come once a month to do "inspections". They claimed that they were checking to make sure that no illegal activities were taking place within their walls. But he knew the truth. They were searching for omegas. Once word got out about how omegas were treated in the capital, people began to fear for their lives and the lives of their children. When the omega population within the capital started to dwindle, they began searching the neighboring villages. People took to hiding their children away. Creating attics, basements, and crawlspaces for their omegas to hide in during the raids. Eren was eleven, and had yet to present, when he first witnessed the cruelty of man. It was spring and the guards had come into town on an unexpected visit. No one was prepared for what was about to happen. His neighbors where a sweet elderly couple who where looking after their granddaughter for the weekend. The girl was sixteen, and in heat.

     The couple had no time to hide her when the military arrived. She was ripped, kicking, and screaming from her grandmother's arms. The captain at the time, a sleazy looking man with greasy blonde hair and a thin mustache, took her. He threw her onto his horse and called of the search. He had got what he came here for. To this day he remembers the look of utter anguish on her parents faces when they came home to find their daughter had been take. Eren only heard rumors of what happened to her. Some say that she’s still alive and living as the captains prisoner. Others say that she tried to run away, but was captured and sold by slave traders. Truth is no one really knows what happened to that girl.

    Eren never even got the chance to learn her name.

-

    Levi sniffed the air and it was heavily scented with an omegas distress. He didn’t know how to calm the brunette, because he sucks at making people feel better. But it was worth the shot. He tried to put out a calming scent. But Levi could see how much distrust those eyes held and he was determined to show he was not a threat. He saw how the brunette relaxed a bit, but not enough for him to pull the omega back onto his lap.

    “Calm your shit.” Well, that worked out just fine, didn’t it?

    When he still saw defiance in those eyes, he decided to close the little distance they had between them. Albeit slowly as to not startle the brunette. There’s no need for unnecessary drama. “What’s your name?” He tried, but the brunette stayed silent. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. Should have known that trying to gain an omegas trust, who had probably been abused his whole life, was just not going to happen that easily.

-

     Calm my shit? Calm my shit?! Who does this bastard think he is?!

     "Levi"

     What?

     "I said my name is Levi. You'd know that if you stopped talking to yourself like a psycho"

     Oh shit had I said all that out loud?!

     "You’re still saying it out loud"

     Shit

     "Shit indeed. So, sunshine what’s your name?"

     Sunshine?! That bastard! This is getting old real fast. I need to find out where the hell I am. I look around the carriage for any clues. Its pretty plain from what he can tell, but the seats are made of a very soft material. He would love to take a nap on it if he wasn't freaking the hell out. He tried to look out the window but the curtains were drawn shut. His eye led him back to the mysterious man named Levi. What did he want with him.

     It was stupid to assume that the man wouldn't recognize him as an omega. And with how well omegas were treated in this society he could only imagine what this man had in store for him. He needed to figure a way out. He was rested enough that he could give it a good run when they stopped, he just needed to escape long enough to send a raven to Kodu. That was the last place he saw Mikasa. She may have moved on but he had no other options. He just had to hope. Now….to get away from that asshole over there.

     Theres no way I can overpower him, and he's watching me to hard to try and escape out the window. But maybe there was another option. From the way he's been sniffing the air, I can tell that he hasn't been around any omegas before. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. So I did the only logical thing……I started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just in case anyone was wondering about the size differences with Levi and Eren it really has nothing to do with canon but with biology. Its Sexual Dimorphism. Which is just the biological difference between sexes. This is just the concept behind why males of a species are generally larger than the females. So in our fic the Alphas are larger and the omegas are smaller. This isnt just Levi and Eren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Levi's first Pov we decided to switch it up a bit. The formatting is from an RP we did. So its just short povs, that constantly switch. Let us know if you like this new way or if we should go back to the old format :)

-

     Levi was shocked and froze in place. What? What the fuck?

     What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? He wasn’t good at talking to people in the first place. So how the fuck will he be able to reassure a fragile omega? This is fucking ridiculous.

     Levi tried to get closer to the brunette. When the omega made no move to reject him, he placed his hand onto the omegas back and start making circles. Hopefully that will help.

     Aw shit, this kid isn’t stopping. What else do people do to comfort the weak and broken hearted omega?

     Oh yeah, whisper some reassuring bullshit. “Hey, you’ll be okay. I won’t hurt you, and you’re safe now.” He tried his best to soften his facial expression and his voice. “So stop crying, it’s fucking disgusting.” Yeah, way to go Levi. “Once we arrive in my castle, I’ll make sure that you’ll be treated with utmost care.” The raven promised to the young one. “So please stop pissing through your eyes!”

     Jesus, fuck. He swears he’ll fucking strangle someone to death once he gets back home. He can’t handle a freaking omega, he was never taught how. All they told him is that he can do as he pleases with them. He strongly disagreed on mistreating them but, there weren’t many who had agreed with his opinion. If any at all. He had tried to find someone who would teach him more about omegas. Levi also asked various teachers on how to treat an omega, so they would be happy. No one could answer him so he has no bloody clue how to make the brunette stop.

     Will this block head stop crying? He can’t handle crying people. Oh for fucks sake. The raven then pulled the omega into a hug. He started rocking them back and forth, hoping this method will be more effective.

     Omegas were delicate kind which means he can’t be too rough with him. Although everyone knew this, they still did horrible things to them. That’s the shittiest logic he’s had ever heard.

     “What’s your name?” He tried again. Honestly he can’t call the brunette an omega forever. He’s also pretty sure that this omega here, doesn’t want to keep on being reminded of his status. So he really needed this information. He doesn't want to beat it out of the brunette.

-

     This asshole just didn't get the hint. He was done with all these niceties. He needed to get the hell out of here and fast. But that bastard was blocking all the possible exits. So he'd have to play along for now. "Eren"

-

     "Eren, huh?" So they were finally getting somewhere. "Are you done crying your little eyes out?" Levi asked, trying to sound like he cared, which he did, but that doesn't necessary mean he expresses it enough.

-

     He bristled at that. He was obviously getting nowhere with this man and he needed to find his sister. The carriage didn't appear to be going too fast so he could try and jump. However he first needed to find a way around Levi. The window closest to himself seemed like the best shot. Eren slowly reached for the pillow next to him. If he timed this right he should be able to get away. Quick as he could he threw the pillow at levis face. Hoping to disorient him. Then he jumped for the window.

-

     Thanks to Levis quick reflexes, he managed to slap the pillow away from his face. He then saw how the brunette leaped for the window. Oh no you won't you little shit. He quickly grabbed Eren and pulled him back. Away from the window. What the fuck made this little shit head want to get away? Wasn't he being nice enough? Either that or Eren was an ungrateful little fucker.

-

     He almost reached the window when he was yanked back. He went tumbling back and landed on the floor with Levi towering above him. Shit shit shit he looks mad. This is it I knew it. He's going to kill me. Or worse. He began to panic, looking around for anything that he could use to defend himself. There! He spotted the edge of a dagger peaking out from the top of Levi's boot. He lunged for it but was thrown back. Only to have Levi pinning him to the ground. He could smell suppressed anger and desire rolling off the man. Being trapped beneath his body allowed him no room to move when Levi went in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But this is the longest chapter so far. Hope that makes up for it.

-  
Fuck. He fucking let his desires get the better of him. But the omegas lips tasted so good. How could anyone possibly resist them? He was angry with the brunette for trying to escape, but obviously his instincts got the better of him. He forced himself off Eren and into a sitting position. He knew that this wasn't how all this should have played out, but what's done is done. He can't even blame Eren for wanting to get away. It's natural to hate the alphas who have hurt him. The raven wants to convince the brunette that not all alphas want to harm him. At least he doesn't possess such disturbing needs to dominate over a powerless human. He stared down at the omega, trying to figure out, what the others thoughts were.

-

Just as quickly as the kiss came, it ended. What the hell? Levi moved off of him, allowing him room to sit up. Why did he stop? Everyone knows that Alphas are ruled by their desires. And he could smell the desire coming off of him. So why did he pull away? He could see the alpha struggling to calm himself. But why show any restraint at all? He knows how the omegas are treated where that man is from. He wouldn't put it past him to just take him on the floor of the carriage. But he restrained himself. Maybe……no….he still couldn't trust him. For all he knew he could just be taking him back to his home to lock him up. Or try and sell him off at those horrible auctions. This man didn't look like he needed the money but you could never tell with those military bastards. Since escape looked impossible, he had to figure out a new plan. The man didn't look like he wanted to harm him at the moment. In fact he looked positively horrified at what he had done. Good, guilt. At least this one had a conscience. He could work with that. He could play docile omega for now and escape when the time was right. Ugh how he hated to do this. But he had to play the part. He looked up at Levi and bared his neck in an act of submission.

-

When Levi saw how Eren exposed his neck, his instincts told him that this was a sign of submission. But did the brunette really want this? He glared at the neck and tried his best not to let himself go. He would regret it just as much as he does with the kiss. He won't do this. He'll gain Erens trust first. Show him that he will never be a threat to him. 

"Stop doing that shit." He commanded. He knew that he was on the verge of snapping, so the sooner Eren quit doing that, the better it will be for the both of them. The raven wasn't up to fucking an omega on a god for saken carriage. Who knows how many germs still lingered on this shit. He just sat down and patted the seat beside him. He hoped Eren wouldn’t try to make a run for it again. He's not in the mood in chasing after some dumb idiot. He does want to protect him from more vicious alphas though. Given that he's a king, everyone will have to submit to his power and leave the brunette alone.

-

Now he was really confused. How was this man holding himself back? Eren watched as the man sat back down on the bench. He patted the seat beside him. An invitation, Eren noted, not a command. Huh interesting. Eren picked himself up off of the floor and moved beside the raven. Levi didn't say anything to him. They just sat there in silence. He felt the carriage come to a stop and a servant opened the door for them. Levi exited first and reached a hand back to help Eren down the step. He took the hand because he was still weak with hunger and exhaustion. Not because he felt warm when their hands met. Certainly not that. His feet touched the ground and he he got the first look at their surroundings. And what he saw left him stunned.

-

Levi offered his hand to the brunette. Eren gracefully accepted it and stepped of the carriage. He saw how the omegas expression changed into one of awe. He let the brunette look around for a while. He started a short conversation with his servants. Telling them to prepare a room right next to his. His servants quickly spread the command. The raven turned towards Eren, took the brunettes hand and dragged them towards his castle. Levi had to keep the brunette close to him and cover the smell with is own. Otherwise some sex hungry alpha soldiers will storm their way and try to rape this poor omega. He couldn't possibly let that happen as he took responsibility over Eren. They were heading to his own chambers where he'll let the boy stay with him. So long until the brunettes room was ready to be inhabited by someone.

-

Levi began to lead him towards the castle. He was still in shock so he didn't protest when Levi took his hand. He kept him pressed up against his side the whole way into the castle. He was lead up the main staircase and to the largest bedchamber Eren had ever seen. It was lavishly decorated with rich blues and greens. They reminded him of the ocean. They came to a stop in the middle of them room when Levi turned to address him. 

"You'll be staying in here with me"

What did he mean "with him"? Surely he didn't expect Eren to stay in the same room with an alpha he just met?! But from the look on Levis face that is exactly what he meant. Well Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hover over the text to translate into english :)

-

"Until those shit heads have a room ready for you, I can't really let you walk around on your own." Levi explained. He doesn't know if he should lock the brunette in his room or not? The stunt Eren pulled in the carriage leaves him doubting the omegas intentions of staying here. 

Even though he's doing his best to show that he's on his side. Levi walked to his seat and sat down beside the table. He gave a pointed look to the brunette. He patiently waited for the omega to come sit with him.

-

He wearily walked over to Levi and sat down. Now was not the time to act up. This man had him at his mercy. He needed to figure out his intentions. He tried to sit as far away from the man as possible but, Levi pulled his chair flush against his. Then he started running his fingers though Erens hair. 

He didn't like it. No, not at all.......who cares if this is the kindest he's been touched in who knows how long. He wasn't going to give in to this comforting feeling. But he began to get drowsy. His touch felt so nice. He was drifting. Trying hard to listen to what Levi was telling him. Maybe he could just shut his eyes and enjoy this. Just for a little bit. His eyes slid closed, and within a minute he was asleep.

-

Levi didn't like how far away the brunette sat from him, so he pulled him closer. He then threaded his fingers through the omegas hair. Despite how messy the hair looked, it was silky smooth and soft to the touch. "You'll be fine here. I'll make sure to keep you safe." He said. "Whenever there's a problem or you feel threatened by someone, just let me know." Levi wasn't even checking whether the brunette was even paying attention. 

He eyes were locked where his fingers were. "I know that you've been wronged, but you can trust me. Even when you can't put your faith in me now...just stay long enough so I could prove myself..." He was so busy, he didn't even notice when Eren fell asleep. The brunettes head was resting on his shoulder. Levi sighed and picked the omega up to place him flat on his bed. He pulled the covers over Eren and left the room. He turned to his soldiers, who were standing near his door. 

"Ärge laske kellegil siseneda. Lisaks, kui omega sealt välja tuleb, siis loodan, et te teda jällitate. Ta ei tohi kusagil üksinda viibida, kas on aru saadav?"

Jah söör!

-

Eren opened his eyes to find two little green ones staring right back at him. He jumped so far back that he almost fell off the enormous bed he was lying on. He sat up facing a little girl with her Auburn hair split into pigtails.

"Hello! My names Isabel! Who are you?!" 

"Eren" 

"Eren! Why are you here?! I saw dad bring you up here. Are you going to be my new mommy?! I’ve never had one before!" the child screamed at him. Gosh she was hyper. That kid could talk a mile a minute. He could barely keep up with what she was saying. But what was that she said about dad? 

Eren didn't know who she could be talking about other than Levi? But they looked nothing alike? And what was that about being mommy?!! Oh hell no! He was nobodies little house omega. And if thats why Levi brought him here then he had another thing coming.

-

Levi was searching for his little daughter, but she wasn't in her room. He wanted to go greet her and tell Isabel that there was a new person in the castle. He had asked his servants where his daughter was, they all shrugged their shoulders. This wasn't the first time she went missing. He will just have to check all her favorite spots.

Levi sighed and went to the garden. That fucking brat, if he finds her covered in dirt again, he will make sure to teach the young girl not to bring mud inside. Everything else is allowed except the mud. It was a nightmare to get it all back outside. It was fucking scattered everywhere and his servants were busy with other shit.

-

The little girl, Isabel, was running around the room and looking through all the drawers. 

"what are you doing" he asked. 

"Im looking for the key to the garden. Dad took it away the last time I tracked mud up the staircase."  
"Where am I", he asked. Hoping to get a better response than he did out of Levi. "Oh you never got the grand tour?!" she asked delighted by the prospect of showing this new guest around. She jumped up on the bed and stood before Eren. Proudly saying "Well welcome to castle Ackerman!"

-

She's not in the garden...well fuck. Maybe she's in his room and he failed to notice Isabel sneaking in? If that were true then, she probably will disturb Erens sleep. He then walks back towards his chamber. Stopped in front of the entrance. He questioned his guards and they confirmed his suspicion. That little shit. 

He then pushed the door open and was met with Isabel and an awake Eren. "Hey Isabel, did you wake our guest up?" He asked in a commanding yet gentle tone. He doesn't want to punish her, but sometimes it's needed. Though it will just become chores or standing in the corner for 30 minutes or something like that. Nothing physical.

-

"DAD!!", Isabel got off the bed and ran towards Levi. He picked her up and held her off to the side, on his hip. "Hello Eren, I hope you slept well." 

"Cut the crap Levi" he sneered," Why am I here." 

Levi sighed and released Isabel. "Go back to your room, we will discuss you sneaking off later." he told her. She pouted but sulked off to her room. Levi turned his attention back towards Eren. The brunette was staring him down, daring him to make a move towards him. But he didn't.

He simply pulled up a chair and sat down near the edge of the bed. "You want to know why you're here? Its simple, I wanted you here."

"Why?" 

"I'll tell you why if you tell me who you were running from."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. School and work have been really stressful lately. So as an apology, take an extra long chapter :)

-

Levi was glad in a way that the brunette wasn’t being as hostile as he thought he would. Though there is a chance to be greeted by said attitude, later on.  
He headed towards Isabel's room, where he could lecture her for entering his room without permission. Yes, he has forbidden his daughter from running in there while he’s away. That’s for good reason, she had once gotten dirt in there. The raven allows her to freely march in when he’s inhabiting his room. This way, he could make sure that his little troublemaker doesn’t get mud in his room.

Once he was done with her, he headed to the dining room and sat down on his seat. He patiently awaited for Eren to join him. Isabel wasn’t ready to go with him, so he had no choice than to leave her there.  
Hopefully this dinner isn’t going down the hill. He really isn’t in the mood for drama. He’s looking forward to speaking to Eren.

Maybe he could find out, who was the insolent one to defy his new rules. They have to be severely punished. Although he doesn’t quite understand why the omega wasn’t willing to speak his abusers name. Wouldn’t he want them to repent for what they have done? Or do omegas have this weird thinking way, where they should forgive alphas, who have hurt them?   
Fuck, he doesn't know. He’ll have to ask Eren directly.

-

Eren was in the middle of bathing when someone knocked at the door. He didn't even get a chance to say anything before the knob was being twisted and a friendly looking beta, with auburn hair, walked in. "Hello Eren, my name is Petra and I have been sent by his majesty to help you get ready for tonight's dinner"  
Eren bowed his head in acknowledgement. Still not sure what to make of this new situation. He wondered if he could trust this seemingly friendly person. As Eren was contemplating Petra walked back in with a [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/533184043358655985/) in her hand.

What a lovely dress he thought. It must be for Isabel. But he didn't see her anywhere. Petra came over to him with a towel, helping him out of the tub. As soon as he was dry he looked around for his clothes. But he didn't see any, just the dress. 

"Alright sir time to get you dressed" she then walked over and picked up the dress. 

"What the hell?!" He screeched 

" I'm terribly sorry mister Eren but this is all we have that will fit you. We haven't had an omega around these parts in a while. And frankly you'll be swimming in anything else. So it's either this or nothing"

"Nothing sounds better than that right now" he huffed 

"Well you don't have much say in the matter. His majesty ordered me to dress you and that's just what I'm going to do!" She grabbed at him and pinned him to the bed. He tried to fight and wiggle from underneath her but her hold was too strong. Damn her and her freakish strength. She succeeded in getting the dress on. Him pouting the whole way. Once it was on she released him and went to pick up the last thing she had laid out. Oh hell no. He tried to scramble off the bed but she caught him and threw him back down. "Now I know these are not ideal for a young man but you will just have to suck it up because we can't have you running around with nothing under there" she argued.

He sighed in defeat and took the panties from her. If he had to wear them he could put the damn things in himself. He wasn't completely helpless. He began to wiggle them on........maybe they weren't so bad? The little white panties where the softest things he had ever felt. The silk was so rich and soft...... He never wanted to take them off. Compared to those ratty boxers he came here in, these where just heaven. Getting ready went smoothly after that. He allowed Petra to brush his hair, and even let her line his eyelid with a bit of gold. She said it would really bring out his unique eye color. And he had to agree. The winged out gold eyeliner made his eyes look larger, and greener than they ever had. He slipped on the flats Petra brought, like hell was he wearing heels, and made his way down stairs.

-

Levi heard the door screeching open. He turned his attention towards it and was met with a stunning sight. He didn't think nor could have possibly imagined - the omega wearing that dress like it belonged to him. It just somehow looked fucking amazing on the brunette. Do omegas wear dresses? His eyes were trained on Eren and followed his every little move with falcon like eyes. He stood up from his seat and walked to the brunette. "You look good in it" He commented as he scanned Eren up and down. He dismissed Petra with his hand, waving the beta away.

He led the brunette to his seat with his hand on Erens back. Levi resisted the urge to slide it further down. He pulled the chair and let Eren sit down. He had purposely made the omega sit close to his own seat. "Will you one day spit the insolent man's name or do you plan on letting him get off scott free?" Levi inquired with an eyebrow raised. He was patiently awaiting the brunettes answer. He really hoped Eren didn't develop some odd attachment to that bastard which hinders him from giving his torturer away. This would mean that this was about to get a lot more troublesome. Even some hints time to time would do the trick.

-

Levi led him to his seat with a hand at his back. The hand was unwarranted but not entirely unwelcome. So he left it alone. He realized the extent of their height difference when that hand could span the whole width of his back. He felt even smaller standing next to this powerful man. But he shook it off. He wouldn't let such a small detail phase him. Levi pulled out his chair for him. Waiting for him to sit before returning to his own. Well at least this one has manners. As he scanned the room he noticed the lack of a certain energetic little redhead. "Where's Isabel?" Eren inquired.

"She's being punished. She's not allowed to come down and sit with us at dinner. She was really excited to meet you, but she tracked mud all through the house. So as punishment she is to eat alone in her room tonight. Though I'm sure she'll try and sneak out again sometime soon" he mumbled that last part under his breath.   
Dinner was going well. The food was delicious and even the company was decent. Eren hadn't eaten this well in who knows how long. But the mood was ruined when Levi asked that question again. Eren sighed. This man was persistent. "Alright you held up your end of the bargain now I'll hold up mine. But after dinner please." Levi looked like he was going to protest but he relented.

"Alright, after dinner"

-

Levi frowned a little after he received the answer. How long was he going to have to wait for Eren to finally say his torturers name? How many times had he already asked? 

He quickly finished his meal and waited for the brunette. When Eren was done, he stood up and reached out his hand. The omega gracefully accepted it. He lead the way to his balcony, where his guards stood. He ordered them away as he felt like they would somehow intrude on his and Erens privacy. His gaze was fixed up ahead, to the sight of his kingdom. He could see his people swarming the streets and working hard. Levi was pleased to see such a peaceful sight happening right before his eyes. It somehow managed to always calm his nerves.

-

They walked out onto the balcony and Levi sent his guards away. Sigh. This was it. He'd have to tell him eventually. Best to get it over with now I guess. He leaned against the railing and began to talk.

He told the story of how things were in his village. He told of the monthly visits from the kings guard, the rapes, and the kidnappings. As he spoke he peeked at Levi from the corner of his eye and saw that he was furious. He wondered if he should even continue, but figured it would only be worse if he stopped now.   
He plowed on telling him of all the things people did to try and protect their omegas. The year Eren presented as an omega his parents panicked. Grisha talked about quitting his job and having them run for the mountains. While Carla was able to talk some sense into him, Grisha was still worried. So he took to building a hidden room down in their basement. 

The door was hidden behind an old bookshelf, which opened to a tiny room. Bare of any furniture except a small cot in the corner. It was only used in emergencies. Like whenever the kings guard was in town. Eren would hide down there while they searched the rest of the house. Once gone, Eren would emerge again. This went on for months without a hitch, until one fateful day. 

Up until this point the guards had taken unmated or young omegas, not bothering with those already claimed. But when a new captain came in, things changed. The new captain had taken a liking to Carla during one of their monthly raids.

He didn't try and take her then, knowing the other guards would disapprove. He waited until a week later when Carla had gone into town to pick up some groceries. He drugged her and took her with him. One of the children from their village saw this and ran back to tell Grisha. 

They searched for her for months, never giving up hope. It drove Grisha to the breaking point. One day he just snapped and locked Eren in the basement room. He claimed that he was all he had now, so he had to protect him. Keep him safe, he locked him away where no one could reach him. 

Eren didn't know how long he was trapped down there. His father would come once a day and bring him meals. He was able to take a bath about once every two weeks. His father would leave him a bucket of water and a bar of soap. He was never allowed to set foot out of his room. He slowly grew to resent his father, hating him for treating him like this. 

He felt caged and alone. Missing his mother now more than ever. She would be able to talk some sense into Grisha. Eren lost track of the days. The only way he could tell the time was with the cycle of his heats. Which came once every three months. He was in that room for a total of six cycles. 

One day he was lying there bored and alone, contemplating what lead to this point, when the door to his room was wrenched open. There in the streaming light stood Grisha, sweaty and panting. He looked like he had run a mile. He grabbed Eren and lifted him into his arms. He ran back up the stairs and attempted to make it out the back door. When he was blocked by three guardsmen. 

Erens heart clenched with fear. They'd finally found him. They spoke to Grisha, telling him to hand Eren over. He wouldn't be harmed as long as he gave them the boy. Eren looked up at his father, searching those eyes for any signs of hope. He was about to start crying, when he saw it. That glimmer of determination in his fathers eyes. He pulled him in close and whispered in his ear. "Im sorry" his father said. 

He wanted to ask for what, but Grisha was already setting him down. Kissing Eren on the head he turned to face the guards. For one dreadful minute Eren thought that his father was going to hand him over. When he surprised him. Grisha pulled a knife from his behind his back and killed the guard closest to him. "Run!" he screamed at Eren, as he was being attacked by the other two. 

For a few seconds Eren didn't move, frozen in shock, staring at his father. But when he heard that voice telling him to run, he snapped out of it. Taking one last look at his father, locked in combat with the two guards, he turned and ran. Out the back door, running as fast as his little legs would take him.

He knew he wouldn't last long on his underused legs, so he tried to make it as far away as he could. He ran for miles before he finally passed out. Which was where Levi found him. When he finished telling his story he turned to face Levi, trying to gauge his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are amazing if you feel like leaving one :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Might be a little short, but its really just a foundation for more things to come :)

-

Levi listened to the brunette intently. His fist clenched a few times and sometimes to the point he felt like punching someone in the face. He restrained himself. "Do you still love your father?" He was curious as to what the brunette thinks of his dad. Is Grisha still alive after attacking the guards. He would love to meet Grisha, just so he could tell him that locking, his own flesh and blood, away wasn't going to do the trick. Maybe kick his ass and then thank him for wishing to keep Eren safe to the last minute. Thanks to that decision he had ended up in his arms. 

Although, now he really wonders, who was the person standing behind a tree? Was it one of the guards or was it his father? Who was aware of the new rules he applied and knew that he would take good care of the omega? Whichever it was, he'll find out as soon as he orders a search for Erens father. Though, he would rather know what the brunettes opinion is. He wouldn't want to call Grisha here if the omega objects the idea of meeting his father again. 

He stared at Eren expectantly, who was staring down, contemplating what would be the best thing to answer. He probably hasn't even gotten the chance to form a solid opinion over his father after the incident.

-

Eren stood there thinking it over. It had only been a couple of days since the incident, he hadn’t really had the time to think through his feelings. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he didn’t actually hate his father. 

Sure locking him away wasn’t the most ideal choice, but he only did what he thought was right. Grisha was always a good man, and a kind and caring father. He loved Carla more than anything in the world. He cherished her and often called her his shining star. Saying that she brought light into his dark world, and gave him purpose.  
When Eren was born, Grisha tried his hardest to be the best father he could, to be the man that Carla thought he was. He worked long hours, but whenever he got home he was always the dutiful father and husband. When he lost Carla it must have ripped him apart. Eren was the only thing he had left.

It was only natural that he wanted to keep him safe. He may have gone about it wrong, but the sentiment was always there. He loved Eren and there was no doubt about it. In all the time he had spent in that basement, Grisha had never raised a hand to him. He never struck him, never hurt him, he made sure he was fed and had a warm place to sleep. Eren knew many fathers who had willingly sold their children when times got tough. But his father never did that. He loved him.

Eren laughed bitterly to himself. He really loved him. All the time he had spent hating his father for locking him away, it made him sick. His father could be dead for all he knew, and he never got to the chance to tell him that he forgave him. He forgave him for those nights he spent crying, with no one to comfort him. For those days he sought companionship, with no one there to hold. He forgave him because he loved him.

He sniffed, fighting back tears. He loved him so much. And now he was gone, just like his mother. Eren had no one left. he couldn’t take it anymore, he broke down and sobbed. He wasn’t crying for himself, but for his mother and his father. Who never hated, never lied, never stole, never did anything wrong. Yet they still had everything taken from them. Because life was cruel. And unfair. The innocent always suffer, while the guilty thrive. He swore then and there that he would find the man that took his mother and end him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who wondered how Eren felt about his father :) A surprise character will appear very soon! Anyone wana take a guess?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini update before shit goes down. Don't forget to hover over the text to translate. Curtesy of the brilliant whatlover. Don't know what I would do without her.

-

Of course he didn’t expect an immediate answer, but he sure as hell didn’t anticipate such a reaction.  
Levi reached out and pulled the brunette into a hug. One that was gentle and comforting. He made sure to not grip the omega too tightly. It was vital to show that Eren had control over this intimacy. Which in other words means he could break it off whenever he wished.

The raven placed a comforting hand on top of the smaller males head. Threading his fingers slowly through the silky smooth hair. He felt the need to protect the weeping man in his arms. He seems so fragile right now and up until now, he seemed to have been trying to put up a tough front.  
He was so angry and disturbed. He knew that they were mistreated, but never had a complete grasp of what was truly being done to the weaker kind. He knew from the very first moment he heard of how alphas talked about beating and fucking the omegas, he needed to help them.

To save them from such cruel fate that laid on their already short and dark paths.  
It was completely unfair. So unfair, how every other alphas was treated like a god and the ones, who are responsible for their births, were treated like absolute scum and unnecessary.

Although the ugly truth was that, everyone are equal when facing death. No exceptions are made then. None whatsoever. So what truly makes the omegas less important?  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

And it’s because of that particular reason, he wanted to help the ones who were wronged. Fix the errors that were made by the alphas and somehow lead his people in the right direction of true respect for one another.  
As he could not exist without the other.

His grip around the brunette tightened. Not enough to be painful.  
”Valve!” He shouted. He was furious and wanted the people, who had caused pain to this poor omega in his arms, brought to him. So he himself could tell them in a cold and uncaring voice, what their fate will be. It certainly won’t be pretty, that’s for sure.  
He heard his guards rushing in. He turned his gaze towards them, who were now bowing before him. ”Jah söör.”

”Tooge mu ette see siga, kes käis omegasid otsimas külades!” He was seething, still holding Eren close to him.  
”Ja ma ei taha kuulata mingeid vabandusi, nagu te ei teaks midagi. Muidu teie kõikide pead lendavad või teid ootab range karistus.” He spat out. 

”Mind ei kotti, kuidas te seda teete. Lihtsalt tehke, kas saite aru?”  
”Jah, teie kõrgsus!” The guards shouted in union. They all seemed to be quite terrified by their kings rage and didn’t dare to disobey.  
”Võite minna.” He said calmly and turned back to the brunette. He still has to hear the answer to his question. Depending on how Eren answers, he will act accordingly. He knows one thing for certain and that is, he will find out, what had happened to Erens mother.

“So, do you hate your dad?”

-

Eren stood there trying to put himself together so he could answer Levi’s question. But what was the point? He still didn't know what levi wanted from him. He knew levi found him attractive but what would come of that. Did he intend to use eren? Did he want him for a mate? So far levi hasn't given him any reason to believe he would hurt him. 

But he could never be to sure. He'd seen even the most respectable Alphas turn savage when presented with an omega in heat. So while he trusted Levi, he wouldn't let himself get taken in so soon. He disentangled himself from Levi’s arms and turned away from him. He wrapped his arms around himself and gazed out over the city.  
The chill of the night was getting to him. His sleeveless dress did nothing to protect him from the breeze. He felt a warm cloak being draped across his shoulders. He looked up at Levi and thanked him before going back to gazing at the scenery. 

He missed his mother, he missed his father. Hell he even sort of missed his basement. While he hated it when he was there it was still home. This castle was lovely and the people were friendly but it wasn't home. He was amongst strangers. Not one of them that he could trust fully. 

But thinking about little Isabel made him smile. She was such an energetic little minx. She reminded him of himself when he was young. Always running of on an adventure. His mother scolding him for ripping holes in his new clothes. He chuckled at the memory. He realized that despite his distrust of this place, he grew to enjoy Isabel's company. He didn't want to leave her just yet. 

While he was contemplating all of this he heard a noise just beyond the balcony doors. The doors were thrown open to reveal the palace guards. Holding a prisoner in between them. Eren spared the man a glance when he got a good look at the man’s face. He gasped in shock,

"Dad?!"

-

Levi saw how Eren was thinking and didn’t dare disturb the brunettes thought process. Otherwise he won’t receive the answer as soon as he would like to. The omega was staring at the city. Levi noted how the smaller man was shaking and placed his own coat on Eren’s shoulders. He heard a quiet thank you as the brunette once again returned to his world. The brunette's was deep in thought. Eyes were glassy, revealing nothing but the kingdom in front of him. It was like he was reminiscing on some old memories. He probably was and so Levi waited patiently. 

He heard the doors being thrown open. He quickly turned his gaze towards them, ready to demand and explanation. He had specifically ordered his servants and guards not to disturb his meal time with Eren. But he eyed the man, who was brought with them. Before he could say a word he was cut off by the omega. 

“Dad?” The brunette asked.  
The man or rather, the intruder spoke the brunettes name. “Eren?”

The man's eyes lit up, but before he could say anymore, he interrupted. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“See mees tungis lossi ilma kellegi loata. Teie kõrgus, palun andke meile käsu, mida me peaks selle häbematusega tegema?”

Levi turned towards Eren with a grim face. “What do you want me to do with your father, Eren. Say it and I’ll make it happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didnt see that shit coming! Boom! Dropped the bomb! Or maybe you did see it coming? Oh well. Comment away dear readers. Tell us what you think should or may happen next! Tell us everything....do it.....tell us.....below...leave words.....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so so so so so so sorry about how late this chapter is. Ive been working so much this summer Ive barely had any time off. I promise the next one will be sooner. Sorry again. Hope you like it.

-

      “Dad!” Eren cried again. He ran to the kneeling man and threw himself into his arms. He felt Grisha’s arms tighten around him and he lost it. He started sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't believe it. He had thought he’d lost his father for good. He had no family to call his own a minute ago, and now he was in the arms of the last person he thought he'd ever see. It doesnt matter how it happened or what he had to do to get back, because Eren was never parting from him again.  
He pulled back to look at his father's face. “How did you find me?! How did you make it out of the house?! How did you get in here?!” Eren asked, tears making his word almost indecipherable.

      Grisha wiped at the tears streaking down his son's face, “Calm down son, one question at a time” he laughed, though it came out kind of watery. “Truth be told Eren, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. I thought I’d lost you for good. And I couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment. Not in you. But in myself. When your mother was taken I let it drive me insane. Instead of comforting you in a time of need I locked you away like an object. I thought that if I locked you away I could keep you safe, not realising it was me hurting you the whole time.” Grisha sobbed, pulling Eren in closer.

     “When I saw those guards searching the village all I thought of was getting you out. I couldn’t bear to see you taken away like the rest. Once I saw you make it through that door I felt relieved. Even if I had died then and there, at least you would be safe. But I realized that in this cruel world you would never be safe. I may have saved you from the fox, but I threw you to the wolves. You’d never lived in the outside world. The dangers that lurk around every corner looking to destroy everything pure and innocent in this world. You gave me the strength to survive that day. I had to fight, for you. I had to fight, and I had to win.”

     At some point during their reunion the guards had left and Levi had turned his back to give them some privacy. Eren looked back at his father and whispered, “ But how did you find us?”

     Grisha chuckled at his son, “You're not exactly fast Eren. I caught up to you within the hour. The only reason I didnt grab you then was because you collapsed in front of the carriage. I was going to get you but there were too many guards and I was wounded, I would have ended up getting us both killed. I recognized the crest the guards bore and realized where you would be headed. I was able to save myself some time by cutting through the forest, where the carriage couldn't travel. I got here around nightfall and thought I could sneak in with the staff, but well, we see how that worked” He and Eren both laughed at that.

     “Father I'm so happy to see you. And I want you to know that I understand what you did, and I forgive you.” Eren said. Hugging his father again. “I don't want us to ever be parted again. So lets leave tonight. We can head up to the mountains like you've always wanted. And leave all of this behind us.”

-

      Levi didn’t intentionally listen to their conversation, but he couldn’t help himself. He knew that it’s quite rude and he as a ruler must have manners. He just needed to gain more knowledge about Eren. He was keeping his attention locked on those two behind him. He wished he could stop, but nothing could possibly hinder those pesky ears from eavesdropping.

     He heard their entire conversation and felt proud. The brunette is capable of forgiving his father. That takes a lot of strength.

    Of course, it’s good that Erens father is sorry for what he did. Add the fact that he even dared to become an intruder of his castle to get to his son. To save him from whatever the man thought he was saving him from.

     Although as sweet as the moment was, he could not possibly let them go just yet.

    The raven turned around to face them. “No, you can not leave.” He spoke firmly, his gaze not wavering.

     After that, Erens father shot up and glared at him defiantly. “Why?!” He spoke through gritted teeth.

     “Think about it, if you were so worried about your son's safety then the safest place is here.” He spoke calmly.

      “There are surely some, who would gladly pretend to lose control of their instincts and attack Eren. I’m sure even you, your majesty have almost lost it.” Grisha roughly pointed a finger at the raven.

     “I can’t deny that I did almost succumb to lust, but I still managed to come out of it. I’m sorry for having almost used him as an object, which he most certainly isn’t.” He wasn’t finished there. “I’m against treating omegas like trash, so of course I would do my best to keep myself in check. I have made it illegal and an act of crime which will be severely punished. A lot of people here are trustworthy and even if such a time does come, I’m sure you’ll be able to protect your son.” He let the information sink in. “What I’m saying is that you both may stay here and if there's an incident like that, you or someone, who I trust, will surely be there to save him.”

      “You can’t force us to stay here.” Eren's father was still glaring at the raven. Eren has said he wanted to leave and that’s what they are going to do. He grabbed Erens hand and dragged the boy towards the doors. As soon as Grisha opened the door, guards were standing in the way, not budging an inch.

     “Eren, I don’t think leaving this place will grant you any freedom. Not yet at least.” The raven spoke with confidence and slowly made his way to them. “There are way too many of those, who still wish to defy that rule. Think that they are superior people, who seek to own you. I think such thoughts are a complete bullshit and should be brought to an end.” He proudly stood his ground in front of them. “That’s why, how about you become the queen of this country and I’ll grant you the right to make decisions. If need be, we’ll discuss things through and come up with a compromise.” Levi noticed how Grisha had wrapped his arms around the brunette and kept a fighting stance, ready to launch at anyone who dared to touch his son.

     Levi was not backing away from this. This was something he had been thinking about from a while now. It could cause havoc among his people, but he’s willing to take that step as long as it’ll get him to the result he needs. No, what this rotten filth called a country needs. “We don’t have to have sex or anything. All I’m asking of you is to be beside me and help me bring about this change. I feel like you’re the right one for this task.” Now comes the most important question. “Will you marry me and show those assholes who the real leaders of this screwed up country are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat about the story or have any questions or suggestions (or you know just want to talk about your love for the yeagerbooty) you can shoot them over to my tumblr  
> http://erens-harem.tumblr.com/  
> or whatlover at http://whatlover.tumblr.com/


End file.
